1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developer, a developer cartridge, and a process cartridge.
2. Related Art
A method of visualizing image information through an electrostatic charge image, such as electrophotography, has been currently used in various fields.
In the electrophotography in the related art, a method of visualizing image information through plural steps of forming an electrostatic latent image on a photoreceptor or an image holding member such as an electrostatic recording member using various units, developing the electrostatic latent image (toner image) by making voltage detecting particles called toner adhere to the electrostatic latent image, transferring the image to a surface of a transfer medium, and fixing the image to the transfer medium by heating or the like, has been generally used.
Among toners, for the purpose of forming an image having brilliance similar to metallic luster, a brilliant toner has been used.